


Just Another Crush

by dumbochan



Series: kurodai week 2k16 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Travel, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today he was going to film a video with Bokuto where they listed their favorite things...It was actually their first time filming a favorites video, so Kuroo took to the internet to do some research. He watched a few, noticing that some people went with the flow for the most part with a lot of rambling in the middle. In his suggestions he noticed a video titled: Sawamura Says: November Favorites, so he clicked on it. Sawamura Says was a catchy title, it peaked Kuroo’s interest. Once the video loaded, however, Kuroo was interested for another reason. This Sawamura guy was attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kurodai Week!  
> Day Three: ~~Holidays~~ / **Travel**
> 
> P.S. I really didn't expect to make it this long, but... yeah.

Blogging and video making was supposed to be an outlet for Kuroo. He started in high school, his second year, and it was something to do on the weekends with Bokuto, whenever they needed a break from volleyball or schoolwork. He didn’t expect for it to become a hit, nor did he expect to gain sponsors and a decent paycheck as well as fancy equipment for editing and filming. It all happened though, and it was a nice bonus. Now that he was in college, he had more time to make even better quality videos, ranging from pranks, little funny skits, and the occasional video blog where he filmed himself roaming around Tokyo (people seemed to really enjoy those videos). 

Today he was going to film a video with Bokuto where they listed their favorite things from the previous month, including books, food trends, clothing brands, movies, hair products, pretty much anything they used more than three times. It was actually their first time filming a favorites video, so Kuroo took to the internet to do some research. He watched a few, noticing that some people went with the flow for the most part with a lot of rambling in the middle. Since Bokuto still wasn’t back from his last class of the day, Kuroo decided to watch one more video before getting a head start on set up. In his suggestions he noticed a video titled: Sawamura Says: November Favorites, so he clicked on it. Sawamura Says was a catchy title, it peaked Kuroo’s interest. Once the video loaded, however, Kuroo was interested for another reason. This Sawamura guy was attractive. He had a nice build, short choppy hair, and these big brown eyes that looked a little dark grey in whatever lighting he used. His voice was almost as dreamy as his looks. 

“Kuroo! I stopped by Akaashi’s job and got us some doughnuts—what are you watching?” Bokuto questioned as he entered their apartment, giant white box in hand. He walked over to where Kuroo was sprawled out on the couch, taking a peak at the laptop sitting on the coffee table.  
“I was researching how other people did their favorites videos, and I found this guy, Sawamura. He reviews things, like books, and restaurants, uploads fitness routines and vlogs… I also followed him on Instagram and Snapchat.”  
“You okay?”  
“It’s too soon to tell, but I might have a crush. Ha! I just followed him on twitter too!”  
“It’s just a YouTube crush, it’ll pass.”  
“Maybe it will, maybe it won’t. He was captain of his high school volleyball team and he was a wing spiker.”  
“Like me!!! I like him already!” Bokuto called out taking a seat and opening the box, grabbing a plain glazed doughnut and stuffing it into his mouth. “I think these doughnuts should make it into our video. I’m obsessed.”  
“Obsessed with the doughnuts or the boy who serves them?” Kuroo questioned, leaning over to peek into the box, opting for the cinnamon sugar one.  
“Maybe the doughnuts, maybe the boy, maybe both.” Bokuto mocked, “Let me see one of those videos.” 

They ended up watching five of Sawamura’s vlogs before they ran out of doughnuts. “Come on, Kuroo, we have a video to shoot.”  
“Yeah, yeah. We do.” Kuroo said closing his laptop, and moving to help Bokuto set up for filming.

\--

Daichi flopped down on his couch, grabbing his computer and scrolling quickly through his comment section and other social media sites. There were quite a few comments from new fans who came over to his videos since some guy named Kuroo shouted him out. Out of curiosity, Daichi clicked on the video to get to know more about this Kuroo guy, and hear exactly what he said. 

Ten videos later, Daichi thought it was okay to subscribe. His roommate, videographer and best friend then stormed into his room. “Guess what!” Sugawara called out, waving his phone around in the air.  
“What?”  
“We were invited to a convention.”  
“Why us?”  
“Because our videos are popular enough to have us invited to this convention. Duh!” Suga said with a slight eye roll.  
“Where is this convention?”  
“Okinawa!”  
“Awesome.”  
“What are you watching?” Suga asked pushing Daichi aside and seizing his computer, “Who’s this?”  
“Kuroo…”  
“How do you know him?”  
“I don’t, well, some people commented about how he shouted out my Sawamura Says videos, and so I checked him out.”  
“You checked him out, or checked him out?” Suga asked, eyebrows wagging suggestively.  
“Suga, I don’t know him.”  
“You’re watching his vlogs though, you never watch people’s vlogs. You claim it’s a waste of time.”  
“He lives in Tokyo, and I’ve always wanted to go there…”  
“I think you’re full of it, but whatever. I won’t press it anymore. You didn’t log out of twitter right?”  
“Why? What do you need it for?” Daichi asked as Suga began to type and scroll away on his profile, looking for something and smiling when he found it.  
“So, this Kuroo guy, has followed you on twitter, so I’m going to follow him back.”  
“What?!”  
“Relax, it’s not like I’m going to direct message him or anything.” Suga said and Daichi tried to pry the computer away, earning a slap from his best friend. “Stop! Let me work in peace! I’m doing this for you!”  
“How is embarrassing me doing me any good?”  
“What if he’s going to the convention too? You’ll be able to expand your fan-base if you get him to do a video with you or something. Or maybe even become boyfriends were you can do the boyfriend tags and all those other couple themed videos.”  
“You’re such an evil little shit…and you watch those videos too much.”  
“Tell me something I don’t know.” Suga smiled before patting Daichi on the head. “I’ve worked up an appetite, treat me to dinner?” Suga handed Daichi back his computer, and then exited Daichi’s room before he could even protest. 

\--

With the notification that Sawamura had followed him back on twitter, Kuroo was close to losing his shit. “Bo! He followed me back!”  
“Who did?” Bokuto questioned looking through the mail and tossing anything that didn’t have his name on it.  
“Sawamura.”  
“Hey hey hey!”  
“I knew you’d be excited for me.”  
“No, well I am, but there’s something more exciting. We got invited to some YouTube convention for the most popular channels.”  
“Does it give you a list of who’s going?”  
“No, but it’s in Okinawa! Do you think we’ll have time to go to the Aquarium there? I want to take a picture in front of the tank with the whale sharks! I want to hold my hand up just right, so it seems like I’m petting his belly.”  
“When is it?”  
“Next month. They’ll pay for our hotel and food, but we’ll just have to buy our own airfare. That seems a little sucky, but I guess it could be worse.” Bokuto continued to ramble on and on about how their travel expenses could be worse, and how he hoped the hotel had a pool so he could practice his backstroke. 

\--

The trip was fast approaching, and Kuroo was still skirting around the idea of possibly liking this Sawamura guy a lot. He did his best to make a presence, pressing favorite on a tweet here and there, liking an Instagram post on occasion. “I think you’re wasting your time.” His friend Yaku said as he helped Bokuto pack his suitcase (Yaku had a knack for folding the clothes just right for optimal organization). “What if this guy doesn’t even pay attention to his comments and such? What if he’s not even going? If you really want his attention, admit that you’re going to the convention, and it’ll open up room for communication.”  
“How do you suggest that I do that?” Kuroo asked and Yaku held out his hand.  
“Give me your phone.” Kuroo did as he was told, watching his blonde friend type away really quickly before handing it back.

@KurooT: Okinawa YouTube Convention is soon! Should I vlog? 

“Okay, how is that going to-“ Before Kuroo could complete his question, his phone buzzed with a notification. He read it, and then smothered Yaku into a hug, earning a punch in the gut, that was well worth it.

\--

“Look! Two seconds ago, your little crush posted a tweet. He’s going to the convention too!” Suga explained to Daichi as he scrolled through the boy’s twitter account. “This is great!” He began to type away, and Daichi stopped his packing to walk over to see what he was doing.  
“Suga!” Daichi scolded as he read Suga’s tweet.

@SawamuraSays: @KurooT I’m going too!! I’ll see you there!!

“I don’t even use that many exclamations, you’re making me seem too eager.” Daichi complained.  
“Oh calm down, you big baby. It’s not a big deal. You should be happy that I helped you out in such way.”  
“Why are you my best friend?”  
“Because I’m awesome, now finish packing.” 

\--

The flight to Okinawa was boring like a flight anywhere, but Kuroo was glad for this opportunity to meet fellow YouTube video makers (mainly Sawamura) as well as to take a mini-vacation. He and Bokuto hopped on a shuttle that took them to their hotel. There they met up with one of the coordinators, the one who actually set up everything and sent all the letters, and they were check in to their room, heading up to put their things away. The rest of the day was theirs for the taking, since the next day started day one of the convention bright and early in the lobby. 

He and Bokuto unpacked a few of their things, grabbed one of their cameras and set off to explore the area around their hotel, filming a bit for a video. Their hotel wasn’t very far from a beach, so Bokuto demanded they go for a swim. 

After a refreshing swim, they looked up the nearest restaurant to enjoy some Okinawa Soba. On the walk there, while Bokuto was changing the batteries in the camera, Kuroo looked around, getting a feel of his surroundings. “T-that’s Sawamura.” He whispered, Bokuto’s head shot up and followed Kuroo’s line of sight.  
“Hey Sawamura!” Bokuto called out, waving his arms to draw attention to himself. Kuroo’s eyes widened.  
“What are you doing?!”  
“Calling him over.”  
“We barely know him!”  
“It’s a YouTube convention… this was bound to happen. Now play it cool, he’s coming over. Who’s the guy he’s with? His mole is cute.”  
“How’s my hair?”  
“As messy as it always is!” Bokuto laughed before Sawamura and Suga stood in front of them. “Hey hey hey! We watch your videos. I’m Bokuto Koutarou, and this is the main guy Kuroo Tetsurou.”  
“Nice to meet you. We watch your videos too! Well, you know Daichi, and I’m Sugawara Koushi, I’m the cameraman and producer plus the editor. You can just call me Suga.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Bokuto replied, looking up at his friend Kuroo who just stood there, staring at Sawamura, who was just staring back. Suga noticed and sighed.  
“So, where are you two headed? We were trying to find a restaurant to eat at. Our flight just got in, and we’re starving.” Suga said nudging Daichi to get him to stop staring.  
“Oh, what a coincidence! We were just heading to get some Okinawa Soba, you both are welcome to join us, right Kuroo?”  
“What? Yeah? Sure.” Kuroo agreed, although he wasn’t exactly sure what he was really agreeing to. He was too busy admiring how cute Sawamura was in person. 

He soon found out what he had agreed to as he sat across Sawamura, watching him throw his head back in laughter at some story Bokuto was telling. It felt a little surreal? He was now in front of Sawamura, and he felt like he was getting star struck of something. Sure, they were just YouTubers not, full on celebrities, but still… this was all new, and all exciting, and Kuroo hoped he didn’t screw it up. “I need more spices, I’ll be back.” Suga informed, quickly getting up and leaving the table.  
“You know, I think I want to try something spicy too, I’ll go with you, Suga kun.” Bokuto said and Kuroo was suspicious. Bokuto was a baby when it came to spicy foods, crying and complaining that his tongue was going numb, but Kuroo didn’t press the matter. He saw the opportunity when Suga laid it on the table, and he was not going to waste it!  
“So…” Both he and Sawamura spoke at the same time, sharing a chuckle.  
“You first.” Kuroo told him.  
“What got you into doing videos?” Sawamura asked, arm resting on the table and head leaning against his hand.  
“It was something to do on the weekends. A break from school and volleyball. What about you?”  
“Same for me. I started my third year, when I became captain. My first video was horrible! Suga filmed myself, and another close friend of ours, Asahi, trying to have a conversation about college and the future plans, but our then first years were bickering the entire time in the background and I flipped out on them. Thinking back, it probably wasn’t the best idea, but look where it led me.”  
“I would have never thought that I would be invited to conventions, in Okinawa! It’s beautiful here.”  
“I know!” Sawamura smiled, and Kuroo’s stomach did backflips because it was actually directed at him. “What do you think Day One will be about?”  
“I think it’ll be like a workshop. We’ll probably mingle and then they’ll give us techniques or something to improve our videos.”  
“Do…you want to sit together?”  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”

\--

Kuroo’s guess was pretty much spot on. They and the other video makers spent the day, mingling and getting to know each other before enjoying a presentation in the hotel’s meeting room about some new video software that they would be gifted for doing such great work on YouTube. Daichi sat next to Kuroo the entire time, pretty much, enjoying the side conversations they were able to have. During the lunch break, the two, along with Bokuto, Suga, and some duo they met and befriended Oikawa and Iwaizumi, all ate some sushi at one of those cool conveyor belt chains. 

Day Two, they were informed on how the coordinators rented this awesome beach villa were they were able to spend the day filming for whatever type of videos they make on their channel. Kuroo and Bokuto filmed a skit they pretty much improvised on the beach patio, while Daichi and Suga filmed a video in the living room, where Daichi talked about a recent nutrition book he read. 

Day Three, was the final day of the trip, and the coordinators arranged for everyone to go to the famous Churaumi Aquarium. Bokuto was practically bouncing out of his seat on the ride there. “We’re allowed to split up in groups, so I saw Sawamura, Suga, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi join in on our group.” Bokuto suggested and Kuroo turned to Sawamura who sat across from him and Bokuto.  
“Is that okay?”  
“Yeah.” 

When they arrived, the group spent at least ten minutes outside the aquarium taking pictures with the marine life statues, and preparing their cameras for some filming. Entering, they stopped at every tank, taking a bunch of pictures, and video, did some vlog bombing and a lot of messing around. They enjoyed an amazing dolphin show, where Bokuto announced that he suddenly wanted to become a dolphin trainer. 

The ride back to the hotel was a little bittersweet. They thoroughly enjoyed their trip, but they would have to say goodbye now since some people left extremely early the next morning. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were the first to leave and call it a night. “I’m going up to start packing.” Suga then informed Daichi, hinting that he would leave him and Kuroo alone to talk. Bokuto got the message, and left too.  
“This was cool. The whole experience.” Kuroo spoke up first, once both of their friends were gone.  
“Yeah, I had a great time. It was nice to actually meet you in person.”  
“I can say the same to you. I feel like I’ve really made some new friends.”  
“You live in Tokyo…right?” Daichi questioned, a little nervous about where he wanted this conversation to go and if Kuroo was surprised, he hid it well.  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“Well, I’d uh, I would like to go sometime soon…”  
“And I would like to give you a personal tour.” Kuroo pieced together, “If you would-”  
“I’d like that a lot actually.”  
“Cool.” Kuroo’s cheeks were turning red, and Daichi felt himself getting a little hotter.  
“We should exchange numbers, and keep in touch.” Daichi suggested. They exchanged phones, entering their numbers before switching them back. They then walked to the elevator together, punching in their floor numbers and waiting. Daichi’s floor came up first, “I guess this is goodbye.” He said, starting to leave the small space.  
“And goodnight.” Kuroo added.  
“I really had a lot of fun hanging out with you these past few days. Don’t become a stranger and don’t be afraid to text!”  
“I won’t. Have a safe flight, Sawamura.” Kuroo waved.  
“See you soon, Kuroo.” Daichi called out before the doors closed. 

Maybe at first, it was a simple YouTube crush for both of them, but thanks to this trip… it was full on infatuation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if they were some mistakes or errors. I did try proofreading, it just might not always work out, lol. Feel free to come and talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com)!


End file.
